The Romance Of Lavender
by Corriel
Summary: It's more or less about the romance of Lavender(as u can plainly see). But sad to say, it not yet complete. Just READ ON! :P


The Romance of Lavander  
  
  
  
"Lavander! Come down, now!"  
  
Lavander rolled her eyes at her father. "Oh! Father, you don't need to worry so much! I was just competing with the boys. They think girls can't climb trees faster then boys, and I want to prove them wrong!"  
  
"You will be the death of me! Can't you just behave like a normal mousemaid and learn how to sing and dance? Let me catch u playing with the those mice again and I'll...I'll ground you for a month!  
  
Lavander stuck out a tongue at him as he turn around and walk away, muttering to herself "Aways saying the same old thing, that old toad...". She slid down the tree and ran to her room and blocked out the outside world as she read about her favourite Soccer Club.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Martin, will you come and help me for a moment?"  
  
Martin the WarriorMouse went over to help Abbot Durral bring dirty platters from after breakfast to wash.  
  
".... Wow! Was that heavy! Oh, and I suddenly remembered. I am supposed to be meeting my old friend, Sunni Goodsun, ruler of "Island of the Sun". Last time I saw him, he had a young daughter called Lavender; she's very pretty and really active. But that was when she's young."  
  
"I'll go with u then, it'll be interesting." Taking his sword with him (as he always does), Martin followed Durral out the Abbey.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Oh, no! Not again! Will you please come out of your room and have lunch? We will have visitors for lunch and remember to behave like a mousemaid and wear a presentable dress…and Don't start jumping up and down the table, or else...!"The old mouse sighed as he went to prepare lunch.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Along the way, Durral told Martin about Sunni.  
  
" We were both old friends, ever since we were dibbuns. He was a headstrong mouse, wanting to be independent, to be Ruler of his own country. He was very hardworking, determined too and thus succeeded. He had everyone's trust and loyalty. He was a good Ruler too. His daughter, though tomboyish, is very filial and thoughtful.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Need help, father?"  
  
Sunin riveted his gaze from the plates to her daughter. Lavander was wearing her favourite dress. It brought out the purple in her eyes and suited her pale fur very well.  
  
"Well well …that is one beautiful girl standing in front of me!"  
  
Blushing shyly, Lavander grinned and muttered "Thanks Father!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Here we are! Hello? Anyone in?" Durral called, knocking on the door.  
  
"My dearest friends! You are finally here! I see you have brought a friend along." Sunnin greeted both with a warm handshake and urshered them into the house.  
  
"Martin, meet Sunnin, my best friend since young. Sunnin, meet Martin, the RedWall warrior. Isn't he well-built! Durral said proudly as Sunnin looked at Martin's handsome built.  
  
" Well well…he sure looks strong," Sunnin admired, mentally taking note to introduce Martin to his ravishing daughter  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Oh father! I am not interested in boys! They are just my 'playmates'!  
  
" Look, Lavander. You are not young already. Just give love relationship a go! You won't regret it."  
  
"Ok then, if u say so…"Lavander raised an eyebrow and gave her father a doubtful look as she followed him down to the dining table.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Martin stood up to greet Lavander "My my, you look really pretty in this dress!" " Is there something wrong Mr Sunni?" A quizzied look showed on Martin's handsome features as Mr Sunni fingers shot up in a victory sign.  
  
"Tha…thank y…you very much, Martin." Lavender blushed deeply, her heart pounding wildly in her chest.  
  
"Is this what they call love at first sight?" Lavender thought as she glance at Martin tenderly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"It is really late now. Why don't you stay for a night? Sunni asked Durral, hoping for more time to let Martin fall in love with his daughter. Durral agreeded heartily at the thought of spending more time with his best friend.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Oh! How I wish I could rest my lips on Martin's full lips…" She thought and giggled "…and touch those muscles…"and giggled again. " Oh! How I wish!" She said and sighed. "No! I must act now, tomorrow anyway, if I don't want to live to regret. I am going to tell him what I think about him tomorrow!" She muttered to herself firmly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
It was morning when Lavender stretched and opened her eyes. She immediately closed them again as the morning Sun's rays were shining directed at them. She pondered on the beautiful dream she had last night and smiled, remembering that in the dreams Martin had leant in close and covered her lips in his…she shivered with excitement. Yes! This was the perfect day for me to tell Martin just how much I love him!  
  
  
  
"Good morning father, do you want a cup of water?"  
  
"Thanks, Lavender. How did you find Martin?"  
  
Blushing and shuffling her footpaw, Lavender said in a hushed voice "Father! Don't say it so loudly!"  
  
"So…what about him?"  
  
"I don't know…how can any mouse be so handsome? He looks so smart and dashing, I think I have fallen deeply in love with him!" Lavender stared dreamily into space. She turned around and come face to face with with the face she had dreamed all night of. 


End file.
